I Told You So
by JB Rose
Summary: The irony of being dead...
1. Chapter 1

**I AM BLAMING THIS STORY ON NONE OTHER THAN ABBEYMICKEY24. I don't usually do this but I highly recommend her story Because of a Scar in fact all her stories. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own, if I did well let's say the story would have been a lot different. **

BPOV

Yeah I could say me sitting on my own gravestone looking very much alive is a tiny bit ironic but hey what part of my life wasn't? Two weeks ago I died, in the most ironic way possible, I managed to survive nomad vampire's, werewolves, meeting the heads of the vampire world, all most being hit by a truck and drowning only for me to lose my footing on the top of the stairs at school causing me to break my neck on the way down.

However that wasn't the most ironic part of me dying oh no, the most ironic thing was who I was changed by. Leaning on the gravestone opposite with a frown on her beautiful face was my sire, the one vampire in the whole world I swore would never change me Rose.

"I have no idea how I am going to explain all this to the family. It wasn't like I had any other choice in the matter."

I nodded my head in understanding. The rest of the family had gone on a three week hunting trip, leaving Rose to watch over me. Though how Alice didn't see any of this happening was beyond me. They hadn't even turned up for my funeral as Rose had been unable to contact them until yesterday. That was why we were currently standing or in my case sitting in the middle of the Forks grave yard in the middle of the night while it was pouring with rain, we were waiting for the family to arrive.

I heard, rather than saw Emmett first. I still wondered how he even managed to hunt with the amount of noise he was currently making.

"When he wants to the big lug can actually be quiet once in a while. He is probably excited to see the new you."

I rolled my eyes before nodding my head in understanding just as said person came running out of the trees. With my new eye sight and senses I knew what was coming. I found my body being pulled from my resting place and span round as Emmett expressed how happy he was that I was finally unbreakable. Once he was done with me Rose got the same attention up to the point where he started to kiss her like he hadn't seen her in a thousand years. I was pulled from my horror by the arrival of a frantic looking Esme who pulled me into her arms before rocking me back and forwards making cooing sounds.

I couldn't stop myself from returning the gesture, being careful not to hold her to tight. Rose had been helping me learn control of my strength after she had to replace the front door three times. Less than a second later we were joined by Carlisle and Jasper who both approached me slowly. Rolling my eyes I slowly let Esme go before making my way over to Carlisle, so he could see my eyes. Much to both Rose's and mine surprise my eyes did change colour however it wasn't to the deep red nor to the amber colour that the family had but a deep purple colour.

The moment his eyes landed on mine I could see the wheels turning in his head causing me to roll said eyes at him before turning to a thoughtful looking Jasper.

"I know odd right? Oh and don't get me started on how ironic it was who landed up changing me. I mean Rose of all people, the one who has fought from the get go about me staying human."

Jasper shook his head at my rumblings before pulling me into his arms. Since my return from Italy, Jasper and I had become closer but he still found it difficult at times to be around me. I hoped now however we could become even closer. A second later I found myself face down in the mud as the little Pixie know as Alice jumped onto my back causing me to lose my balance.

"Here I was thinking that vampires had perfect balance."

I slowly turned over so I could see her face as she took in the fact that I wasn't exactly a vampire. I watched as she opened and closed her mouth a few times without actually saying anything. I watched as Rose worked her way over to us before pushing Alice off me before helping me up.

'"Well as you can see I am not exactly a vampire. We were kind of hoping Carlisle might have an idea what I am. By the way where is Edward?"

It had taken me until now to realise that Edward hadn't returned with the rest of his family. Looking around I let my eyes drift over everyone until they settled on the one person apart from Rose that would all ways be honest with me. Running his hand through his hair he slowly walked up to me before lightly placing his hands on my shoulders trying to bring me some comfort

"He's gone Isabella. He meet someone during the months of your separation and now that everything has calmed down he, has gone to join her."

For a moment all I could do was blink at him in surprise before I threw my head back and let out an ear piercing scream. I could feel my back roll as a sharp pain shoot through body before the sound of my flesh being torn to pieces filled the air. I couldn't stop myself from clenching my fists into Carlisle's jacket begging him to stop the pain.

I have no idea how long the pain lasted as the skin on my back slowly grew back but by the time it had finished all I wanted to do was feed. A moment later my wish was answered as Emmett who I hadn't actually seen leave returned back with a buck tucked under his arm.

Before I could blink I let go of Carlisle and latched onto the meal Emmett had caught for me trying to ignore the fact that I now had wings sprouting from my back. So whatever I was meant that I had wings. Letting go of the now empty carcase I turned to face the rest of my family who were looking at me in awe.

"So would some please tell what the HELLI am?"

For now I could ignore the fact that Edward was a two timing ass, after all I just sprouted a pair of fucking wings.

Jasper took a step towards me before stopping just a few feet away before running his finger along the edge of one of my wings causing me to giggle. It was Carlisle that actually answered my question

"If I didn't know any better I would say that you were part fairy but their wings are all most transparent. However if I was to hazard a guess I would say that your part dragon. It would explain a lot."

I looked at him hoping he was going to continue with whatever he was saying but we were interrupted by the arrival of the wolves.

"You know it's rude to stare you lot. You're acting like you've never seen someone with wings before?"

I turned round to come face to face with Sam and the rest of the wolf pack. They knew that Rose had changed me but since she technically didn't bite me but used syringe filled with a mixture of all the families venom they couldn't actually do anything about it. It was Paul that broke the silence

"You have fucking wings Bells. Why the fuck do you have wings?"

I rolled my eyes and watched with great amusement as Leah slapped him across the back of his head.

"Well thank you for your oh so helpful comment Paul. If you would shut a minute Carlisle was trying to explain it to me because hello I'm the one with wings."

Okay so I was getting a little peeved but what could one expect the last two weeks have been haven't exactly been a bed of roses, add what happened to night and I was ready to find the nearest cave and become a hermit.

"Don't even think about it Bella. Plus it wouldn't work; you know Esme won't allow any of her children to live that way."

I glared at Alice but at the same time I knew what she said was right. Sighing I turned back to Carlisle ignoring the fact the boys where now playing with my wings.

"As I was saying the fact your eyes changed to purple, have wings and your scent changes from person to person I would say somewhere along your family history someone was mated to a dragon."

I couldn't stop the small giggle that let my mouth at his words. Really a dragon? I mean come on they were huge and had scales.

"Dragon's were actually like the wolves are Bella. They were people who could change their forms to those of dragons. The last one was supposed to be killed over three hundred years ago from what the archives said. It seemed that one survived the mass killings."

I found myself yet again sitting on my own gravestone as I took everything in. I had no idea how long I sat there before I suddenly felt myself being pulled off as the world around me for moment blurred for a second. My eyes adjusted quickly to notice that Rose was pulling me away from the graveyard while the rest of the family stayed behind.

"Someone saw us in the cemetery and called the police. Charlie was the officer on duty."

I nodded my head in understanding as she continued to pull me further and further away from our family. By the time we reached the outskirts of the Cullen's property we were walking and talking. Rose was a little surprised how I reacted over Edward's betrayal.

"After the last couple of weeks and what happened to me tonight, what Edward did is small in comparison. Plus if I am going to tell you the truth as of late he had been driving me up the wall. I understand that he was only seventeen when he was changed but still you would swear he would have changed over the last 90 odd years. Look at Carlisle, hell look at Emmett, sure he acts like a teenager at times but he has his moments of maturity. Add everything he put me through with the Volturi and well let's face it enough was enough."

Rose nodded her head in understanding. If it was one thing that had changed in the last two weeks we had become closer after all in a weird way she was my sire, even if it wasn't the normal way. By the time we reached the house the rest of the family was waiting for us, with a complete stranger. I suddenly stopped walking causing Rose to walk into me

"Don't worry Bella, he is safe. Come and meet finally meet Peter."

I turned my head to look at her in awe. I had heard all about Peter, thanks to Alice and Jasper but every time he came to visit Edward wouldn't allow me near the house. I allowed Rose to hook my arm through hers as she pulled me alongside her to the house. The moment we hit the bottom of the stairs did I remember that I had no idea how to hide my wings or if they would even hide.

Jasper suddenly appeared in front of me using his gift to calm me back down after me little freak out.

"What happened? One minute you were displaying your normal mixture of emotions and then you hit me with a lot of fear."

I ducked my head before pointing to my wings. The next thing I knew I felt a set of fingers brush against them causing a shudder to run down my back.

"I don't see a problem with them. In fact I find them beautiful and very unique. I'm Peter by the way and I am guessing you must be the famous Isabella. Jasper and Alice have told me so much about you. Though they didn't mention anything about you having wings."

I knew if it was possible I would be blushing about now but thanks to my recent renovations I knew this wasn't going to happen, though it didn't stop Jasper from wrapping my in his arms as Alice explained that they were a very recent addition. A moment later I was swept from Jasper's arms and into Esme's as she pulled me into the house as Alice brought Peter up to date with everything that had taken place.

Instead of being dragged into the family room Esme led me upstairs and into Carlisle study before kissing me on the check telling me everything would be okay. She blew a kiss to her mate who returned it before she closed the door behind her.

"Okay honey, I just want to look at your back to make sure it is healing properly and then we can work on you hiding your wings."

I let the breath I didn't realise I was holding out as I slowly opened my all ready destroyed shirt before I jumped up on to his desk. I had to stop myself from giggling as he slowly run his fingers down my back, before moving them over my wings. Once he was done he handed me a top that had no back to it. I looked at it before looking up at him

"For the time being until we work on you hiding your wings I think it would better for you to wear tops that we don't have to destroy. Rose and Esme picked them all out for you. I swear that Alice had nothing what so ever to do with them."

I heard Alice cry out in protest as I laughed Carlisle helped me into the top before he lifted me off the desk.

"Why don't we go down stairs and see if the family can come up with a way for you to hide your wings. None of the books I have actually go into that much detail."

I sighed before nodding my head in understanding. Taking my hand in his he led me down the stairs where a pouting Alice was waiting for us. Ignoring the look on her face I did a run jump landing in Jasper's lap causing him to laugh as my wings brushed against his face.

"They really are beautiful Bells."

I could help but smile up at him before turning back to the rest of the family and Peter who had made himself at home in my usual chair.

"So any suggestions? I get that they are pretty and all but I can't exactly spend the rest of life walking around with them showing. It's bad enough I have purple eyes but at least we can say they are just a very dark blue."

It was Peter that actually spoke first

"Maybe you actually need to finish changing. I mean from what information I have gotten maybe you are only partially changed."

I looked at him of wonder. Well Carlisle did say that Dragon's were like the wolves so maybe what he was saying was correct. Maybe I was only half changed but my next question was how on earth was I suppose to trigger the change. It was Jasper who answered my question

"Anger. Your wings came out after you found out about Edward."

The moment the words left his mouth I felt my body start to shake. Before I knew what was happening I was out in the back yard as my body curled up on its self. I could hear people whispering in the back ground but the pain that ripped through my body drowned them out. A moment later Jasper was standing over me before telling me how Edward never loved me, how I was just his play thing.

P POV

I stood there watching my brother torment the woman that was my mate. I knew who she was the very first time I smelt her in the house but due to the prick I couldn't do anything about it. That was until now, however after the latest incident I knew I would have to wait a little longer before informing her of the fact.

I stood by Alice as we watched as my Isabella finally released all the anger she had been holding in and fully turned. She was the most beautiful and yet deadliest creature my eyes had ever laid eyes on. Her wings had finished growing so they stood a solid foot about her shoulders before stopping just inches from the ground. They slowly changed from a deep black to an off white the further they went along. Even though they were covered in scales they felt like silk.

Ignoring the protest of those around me I moved closer to her noticing the changes in her body. In this form she was a foot bigger than normal, her teeth for what I could see of them were defiantly longer and sharper if the tooth that had dug into her lush bottom lip was any indication. Looking up into her eyes I couldn't stop the small growl that left my mouth. They no longer represented those of a human but those one might see on a large cat. It took everything in me not to let my eyes drop down to her chest. No way was I going to allow my eyes to travel down her beautiful neck to her now near naked breasts.

I suddenly found myself being yanked to the ground by a very pissed off Jasper. I hadn't touched and I was somewhat positive I didn't look at anything I wasn't supposed to. Well yet anyway. Jasper let out another low warning growl causing me to return one of my own. He knew damn well I wouldn't do anything to harm her so why was he acting like a bear with a stick lodged up its back end?

"Jasper, can you please let him go. Peter didn't do anything and I am pretty sure that he can't control his emotions after all Mr Prozac that is your job."

I had to sink my teeth into my bottom lip in order to stop myself from cracking up laughing. Yeah it hurt like hell but at least I wouldn't be spending the rest of the night having to play hide and go seek with missing body parts.

With one last growl Jasper got off me before helping me to stand. When my eyes landed back on my mate I noticed that she had turned back to looking human and was having a conversation with Carlisle.

"I would say that you wouldn't turn fully into a dragon due to being part vampire and as long as you remain stable you should be able to be around humans once we relocate."

Ah yes the actual reason that I was here. During my last visit Carlisle had mentioned that they were looking for somewhere safe where they could take Bella for her transformation that wasn't Alaska. Both Rose and Alice were over having to deal with the sisters and the lack of places to go shopping and I could tell that Jasper didn't care where they went as long as he didn't have to deal with the lusting coming from the girls.

I was here to offer them an extra option. Recently I had obtained a large amount of land that bordered onto Yellowstone National Park. The house that was on the land was actually an old fully restored resort back from the 1920's. It had enough room for all of us; I just didn't know how I was going to bring it up. After all the last time I had lived with someone was Charlotte and well living with ones sister is a bit different than living with ones mate as well as her family.

Suddenly a loud squeal filled the air before I was suddenly leaped on by a very bouncy pixie.

"It's perfect Peter. I can't wait to see it in person."

I couldn't stop myself from rubbing the back of my neck as the rest of the family looked at me waiting to find out what Alice was going on about.

"To make a long story short I was thinking that you might want to move in with me. I have recently come into some land that backs onto a national park and is pretty remote without being too far away from shops and the like. I know Carlisle was thinking of taking a break."

I found that I was rambling so I shut up only for Alice to take over

"What he didn't tell you is that the house is an old 1920's resort fully restored. I am talking pool, casino, bar, dance floor and that is only one floor. It even has a fully functioning beauty parlour."

Yet again I was finding myself being attacked by all the woman of the Cullen clan apart from the one I wanted the most. I could hear Emmett singing in the background though I couldn't make out the words over the sudden questions that were being thrown at me by the girls. The main was what I meant by obtain.

"It's actually mine. I use to own it back before I was changed. I just had to pretend to be my own great grandson."

I watched as Carlisle nodded his head before coughing to get the girls attention.

"This house belongs to Peter, not us. If we take up this offer you are to respect his rules while in the house. You are not to change anything without his permission either. Do you think you three can manage that?"

I watched with amazement as all three of them nodded their heads in unison. I turned to look at Jasper who had his arms around my mate's waist as he whispered into her ear. Whatever he told her she looked at me from the corner of her eye before hiding behind her hair causing him to hug her closer to his body. The animal in me didn't like that at all and I knew that Jasper was trying to push me. The smug bastard could give it his best shot but I had a plan and I was sticking to it.

"So I take it that you would be moving in?"

Carlisle took one look at his family before nodding his head causing the girls to start screaming yet again. Something deep inside of me was dreading my decision but if it meant I could get to know my mate then so be it.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter goes out to two wonderful people Kim Rathbone who has spent many a hour with me going through most of my stories and yet again to AbbeyMickey24 who I am still blaming this story on. Yeah it's not beta'ed. **

**This is my attempt at humour. In some places it's a bit dry but I still hope you enjoy it. **

Letting a family of vegetarian vampires and one half vampire half dragon who happens to be my mate move in with me- entertaining

Finding out that they 'accidental' forgot to tell the mind reader that they were no longer in Forks and that my mate was no longer among the living- fucking hilarious

I had just gotten home from hunting when Carlisle got his phone call asking why the house had been packed up except for his room. It took everything in me not to start laughing as Carlisle explained that they had not only moved in with me but they weren't sure if he would still be living with them considering he now had a mate.

By this point the rest of the family had joined us in the family room. Bella had moved to stand next to me before taking my hand in hers. I still hadn't gotten around to telling her what she was to me but we had slowly started to become close friends. After having a 'word' with Jasper which involved us rearranging a large part of my front yard he agreed to let me take things at a slower pace. After everything that had happened with the mind reader I didn't want to push things too fast.

The next question that came out from the mind readers mouth caused my mate to bury her head into my chest

"What happened to Bella? I went to Charlie's house and no one was there. It doesn't smell like anyone had been there for a while."

I swear if Carlisle could cry he would have been as he explained to him that my late was dead. Though I did notice he didn't actually tell him that she had been changed and was currently standing less than two feet away from him. Looking over at Alice I raised my eyebrow at her in question. She fluttered over to stand next to me so she could speak quietly enough so she couldn't be over heard.

"Before we came here the family came to the conclusion that we won't be informing Edward that Bella was still with us. Rose put her foot down about it. Her argument was that he had the ghoul to leave her yet again after pushing her into getting engaged to him, so why should he be told? Esme and Emmett agreed with her. In fact it was Esme that suggested we didn't tell him we were moving. She isn't at all happy with him at the moment."

I nodded my head as I found myself running through my mate's hair without thinking about it as Carlisle ummed about letting the mind reader know where they were.

"I will have to call you back. Peter isn't home at the moment and after all this is his house so he has the final say who can know where it is."

Were my ears playing tricks on me? Did Carlisle Cullen just lie to one of his children? Why yes he did. I landed up burying my head in my mate's hair in order to hide the smile that crossed my face as the rest of the family tried to hold in the laughter from watching him lying. After making an excuse Carlisle quickly ended the call just in time. Emmett's booming laugh filled the air causing the rest of the family to follow suit. I couldn't stop the purr that left my throat as my mate laughter vibrated against my chest causing Jasper to throw a smirk at me.

"So Doc, any reason you just lied threw your teeth? I'm not complaining mind you it was as funny as shit hearing the twerp complaining but still I thought you were all for playing happy family?"

Carlisle rolled his eyes at my nickname for him before he answered my question

"I do love my son but at the moment if I saw him, a large part of me would want to destroy him. He has all ready made me leave my daughter once I am not doing it again. Plus from what Tanya has been able to tell me about his new mate she is very annoying. Kate has managed to zap her a couple of times and she still hasn't gotten the hint that is doesn't like her. Which reminds me Kate was wondering if she could come for a visit?"

I nodded my head

"Yeah there is enough room. All I ask is that she doesn't let on to the mind reader where we are. I don't want him anywhere near my house."

Carlisle nodded his head in understanding before Rose left the room with her phone to her ear. The second she left the room my gift chose that moment to kick in. I saw a quick flash of my mate walking towards me in a beautiful wedding dress. What surprised was that her wings where showing and she had a noticeable baby bump.

I heard a squeak causing me to look down to find that I the hold I had on my mate had tightened. I slowly stepped backwards before brushing my hair back from face. I felt bad for hurting her; I keep forgetting that she was still slightly damageable

"Sorry about that Bella. My gift has this habit of kicking in at weird times."

Nodding her head I watched as Carlisle slowly run his hands over her ribs making sure I hadn't done any damage that couldn't fix itself. We learnt that she was very much like the wolves after she fell down the stairs while helping Jasper with his books. Even though she was half vampire and needed to drink blood every now and then and couldn't actually be killed she was still breakable to a certain extent.

"Carlisle, I am fine. Peter, let go the moment he realised what he was doing. Now would you please stop flapping?"

I couldn't stop the chuckle that left my mouth as Carlisle, stood back and pouted. It was a new trick of his when it came to my mate. In fact most of the family had picked it up. From what I had learnt from Jasper, my mate had grown a back bone during her change and would now only do things she wanted to do. The arguments that often took place between Alice and her often caused me great entertainment and Jasper a headache. The subject of the fights were often about Alice's wish to dress my mate or brag her to the beauty parlour, this stopped after my mate learnt that she could control fire and all most set my house on fire. Luckily the only thing that got burnt was her bed and curtains and they were easy to replace.

"Oh would you please stop doing that. Do you have any idea how annoying that is?"

B POV

I shook my head as Peter, threw his head back and laughed as Carlisle continued to pout. I honest to god loved my new family but at times I wanted to throttle them. Rolling my eyes I reached over to the sofa I was standing next to and threw a cushion at Peter, before pulling up my shirt to show Carlisle that everything was as normal. What happened next surprised the living daylights out of me. I suddenly found myself thrown over Peter's shoulder before he run up stairs to his part of the house.

After spending many nights with him, I had learnt that Peter did indeed own this house during his human years. It was well hidden because of its purpose. During the prohibition era people use to flock here to drink and gamble their money away. It turned out he was part of the local mob and was the sheriff of this area.

I suddenly found myself being thrown on his bed causing me to bounce as he slammed and locked the doors indicating that he wanted us to be left alone. I wiggled so I was lent against his pillows with my arms crossed waiting for him to finally tell me that he was my mate.

I knew the very moment I laid eyes on him Forks but allowed him to set the pace of things. After dragging Jasper out hunting with me one day I learnt that Peter didn't want to rush me into another relationship after what had happened between Edward and myself.

"How long have you known?"

I knew what he was asking but I wanted him to actually say the words.

"Known what Peter?"

I couldn't stop the smirk that crossed my face as he narrowed his eyes at me before repeating his question this time properly

"How long have you been aware that we are mates?"

I bite my bottom lip before patting the bed next to me. If we were going to have this discussion I thought it would be better if we were both comfortable. Sighing he threw himself on the bed next to me before pocking my side.

"Since I first saw you in Forks. At first I wasn't sure but after talking to both Rose and Jasper I knew that what I was feeling wasn't a joke. I didn't want to say anything in case you thought I was using you."

Peter nodded his head before he started to speak

"I felt the same way. After everything that Edward did to you I didn't want you to think I was just using you. I too have spoken to Jasper and wanted us to be friends before working up to anything else. Just because we are mates I didn't expect you sudden declare your ever dying love for me straight away."

I nodded my head in understanding. It made perfect sense to me what he was saying.

"I like the idea of us being friends. Though I do have to ask what just happened."

Peter took a page out of my book and drew his bottom lip in between his teeth causing me to let out a strange sound of my own. He turned to me giving me a quick smile before he answered

"Let's just say that you letting another man see you half naked caused me to panic a little. I know you're my mate and that Carlisle is a doctor and all but..."

He waved his hand indicating what he wasn't going to say.

"Okay fair enough. So as long as I don't try undressing in front another male you should be okay?"

I watched as Peter nodded his head before taking my hand in his before bringing it to his mouth. He placed a light kiss on it before lowering it down in to his lap.

"Yeah sounds about right. So no more striking through the forest where other males can see you."

"Hey that was not my fault. Carlisle wanted to know if I could fully turn into a dragon if I put my mind to it, the fact that Emmett stole my clothes in the process..."

I let out a growl as I remembered the reason why I was actually naked to start with. Fucking Alice and her stupid revenge. It turned out that Alice couldn't actually see me anymore and thought it would be great ideas to fake see me destroying my clothes.

"I still have to get them both back for that one."

"You know I could make their lives a living hell for a while. This is my house after all so I could ban them from entering the games room and beauty salon until future notice?"

I couldn't stop myself from leaning over and lightly kissing him on the check.

"That is perfect. Would you?"

I watched as he nodded his head just as two groans filled the air. The smirk that crossed my face as the sound of a loud knocking filled the air

"I am not changing my mind Emmett. You were stupid enough to upset my mate and now you must pay for it. Unless you want me to remove your hands instead?"

I looked at him in surprise

"It's the actual punishment if another male upsets another's mate. That is why I don't want the mind reader within these walls. I would find much enjoyment in destroying him for hurting you. This however would cause both Esme and Carlisle a lot of pain and in return you."

I nodded my head in understanding as there was another knock on his door, much quieter than Emmett's. I watched as Peter, slowly got off the bed before unlocking the door allowing Esme and Carlisle to enter.

"We heard what you said Peter, and we thank you for your foresight. Even though we are both angry with him at this moment over what has happened, we do not wish him dead, a little dented oh the other hand we wouldn't mind. Well I wouldn't mind not too sure about Carlisle, no male should do what he did to my Bella."

Got to love Esme at times. Yeah she loved her children but she truly saw me as her own flesh and blood. The look Peter gave her caused me to giggle as Carlisle pulled her behind him.

"Peter, you have to learn to share me. She is my mum after all."

The smile I got off Esme caused me to smile back at her before I moved to stand next to Peter who pulled me to his side with a quiet mine causing me to poke him in warning.

"What? Oh fine but she is it. I know I agreed to go slowly but you are still my mate and I don't like sharing, just ask Jasper."

I looked up into his red eyes that suddenly filled with worry as I smirked up at him

"Oh Jasper..."


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this chapter is short but then again this is one of those fics that is writing its self. **

**Enjoy**

B POV

I had to admit the look on Peter's face was as funny as hell as Jasper slowly walked into the room looking like a child who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Peter started to shake his head as I bent my finger indicating for Jasper to come and stand before me.

"So Jasper, want to explain to me what Peter meant by he doesn't share well."

Esme moved to stand next to me as we both crossed our arms over our chests waiting. Nothing scared the males in our family more than the females ganging up on them. I started to tap my foot as Esme let out a low warning growl. Jasper looked at Carlisle and Peter, waiting for them to help him but they both knew better than to get involved. I let a wicked smile cross my face as I went to open my mouth to call Rose before he caved.

"Just don't call Rose, I will tell you what you want to know. Now can you both calm down enough so I can actually speak without feeling like I should be hiding?"

I threw my head back before letting out a cackling laugh. Knowing that Esme and I scared the hardened renowned Major was just funny. I suddenly found myself on the floor with Jasper straddling my waist as he started to tickle me into submission.

"Okay Uncle. Now tell me about why Peter doesn't share."

Jasper rolled off me before laying on the floor next to me as Peter dropped down on the other side of me before taking my hand in his.

"Let's see, I might as well tell you about his first hunt, just after I changed him. Unlike every other new born after they awake the first thing your mate did was turn around and deck me for changing him. After having a 'discussion' about who was in charge I took him hunting by myself thinking just because he was more lucid than the other newborns that I could handle him. Everything was fine up until I went near him while he was feeding. She smelt mouth-watering and I was hoping he would share her with me. I landed up buried head first in a brick wall, missing one arm and had yet another bite mark. Of course that wasn't the only time he landed up biting me. In fact I am somewhat surprised when he offered for us to move in with him."

I knew there was more to it than what Jasper was telling me but I let it go for now because something told me it had to do with the number of women he had or hadn't as the case might have been shared. I knew about Jasper's past and that my mates were similar in nature but that is all I cared to know. The past was exactly that the past.

"Okay as much fun as it is looking at the ceiling I am bored out of my mind. I want to do something."

I thought for a second before I yelled out

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE ALICE."

I heard a small foot being stomped causing both Jasper and Peter to laugh. I suddenly found myself being pulled against Peter's chest as he continued to laugh.

"What on earth did I do without you in my life for so long?"

I shrugged before rest my head on my hands as I looked up at him.

"No idea but it doesn't solve the problem of the fact I am bored. Don't get me wrong your house is fun but I have been stuck within these walls since we have arrived. I want out, we know that I am not about to go all chompy on humans asses since I don't require that much blood."

I sat up a bit so Peter could see me pouting causing him to shake his head in return.

"You are a very dangerous being you do realise that don't you?"

I nodded my head before going back to pouting.

"Oh I give up. Fine we will go out. What do you say about a few days in Salt Lake City? We can meet Kate there. That way if the mind reader follows her, he doesn't know where we actually live."

I jumped up causing him to let out a low grown before I dashed from the room. I couldn't wait to get out of the house. Ignoring Alice who was waiting outside of my room I quickly threw a bunch of cloths into a bag not caring what they were. It wasn't until Esme walked into the room shaking her head did I actually stop my hasty packing.

"Why don't you go out with the boys for one last hunt and let me pack for you? Because I am sure that Peter would love seeing you in just underwear and shorts but the rest of us would like you in actual clothing honey."

Biting my lip I nodded my head before hugging her before running out of the room yelling back that if Alice so much as touched my bag I would get Peter to ban her from the beauty salon for the next fifty years. Earning a growl in response I suddenly found myself swept off my feet by a very amused looking Peter.

"You are really easy to please my little fire starter now let's please the Doc and Mama Bear upstairs and go for a quick hunt. Maybe even a little fun?"

I couldn't stop the laughter that left my mouth at his wording. If it was any of the other mates it would mean that they were going to become one with nature but when it came to Peter and me it would often mean trouble for the others. Ignoring the groans from the others I jumped onto Peter's back before he walked out of the door. I was still getting use to the difference between my old human senses and my new ones. It would often cause much amusement for the others as I came across a new scent.

"Now my little fire starter we doing human or animal today?"

I thought about it for a second before indicating that I wanted animal. That way we could get up to more trouble. Peter and I would often take it in turns on what we ate much to the family's horror or in the case of Jasper amusement. I watched Peter winkle his nose up in disgust before following the rest of the family.

P POV

I hated hunting animals. They tasted and smelt that fucking disgusting I was surprised I wasn't the first vampire to actually throw up. I only did it because of Bella. Her first couple of hunts she felt guilty about hunting humans but after I allowed her to share my meal with me something I had never done before she didn't mind as much.

"Okay, now what would madam like today? I can smell deer, elk and bob cat."

I didn't bother waiting for her to answer knowing full well what she wanted even without my gift. My sparky loved her carnivores. It didn't take long to hunt it down and for us to share it. By the time I had returned from burying it Bella was practicing turning into a dragon. It was something she tried to do as much as possible. I loved watching the sun bounce off her wings she looked more like an angel than a dragon to me.

"I can taste your love from here Peter; you might want to get a hold of it before Jasper decides to pick on you again."

Ah yes another thing that had shown its self over the last few weeks. While in her dragon shape she could identify people's emotions weirdly enough by taste. Jasper has a field day seeing how many she could identify before learning she could actually separate the different emotions that made up one causing Jasper to sulk.

"Let him try. He will only land up having to remove himself from a tree again."

The last time he decided to pick on me I lost my temper and had thrown him head first into a fir tree. It took Emmett and Carlisle to remove him and even then he was pulling splinters from his head for a few weeks after. Bella shook her head at me before slowly turning back into her human form just as the rest of the family arrived. By the time we got back to the house Esme and the Doc where placing the last of the bags in the three cars it looked like we were taking with us, including my jeep. Leaving the family and my mate standing outside I did a quick run round of the house setting the alarms. When I mentioned going away I was thinking in a couple of days but I guess that the whole family needed some time away from each other sooner rather than later. The moment I hit the last alarm and closed the door I felt my mates arms come around my waist as she buried her head in between my shoulder blades. Before she could open her mouth I spoke

"Don't say a word Sparky. We all need this, not only you. We still have nearly nine hours of travelling ahead of us before we can have sometime alone. Now smile because you and I have a long drive a head of us to figure out how we are going to deal with Eddie boy."

I stopped speaking as I suddenly realised my gift had kicked in without warning yet again. Oh great so much for a nice little holiday. Maybe, just maybe we could get through it without anyone having to be reassembled but somehow I doubt it.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I've been slack but here is the next chapter. This story isn't edited in any way because it's my weird imagination. **

**Don't own, but I do play **

Four hours I had been locked in the car with my beloved mate. Three of those hours I have been wishing that neither of us had put a hold on actually physically becoming mates. I didn't want her to actually do anything but I was having a slight problem. Being shut up in the car with her meant that her smell hang in the air causing a rather large part of my anatomy to come alive.

"Peter, do you need me to open my window?"

I shook my head keeping an eye on the road ahead of me. I could hear her siblings in the car behind us making bets on how much longer I was going to hold out before jumping her. So far both the Pixie and Emmett had lost. Being around my Sparky, meant that the Pixies gift no longer worked on me which I found hilarious, the one down sided to that however was that... no sorry there was no down side to it at all. I liked my privacy to a certain extent and was one for living in the now. Knowing ones future could be a very dangerous thing.

I couldn't stop myself from jumping a little as my Sparky placed her hand on my leg, very close to my big problem. Realising she was about to start moving it I took a breath and relaxed once more.

"You sure your okay Peter? I mean you got very jumpy just then."

I raised her hand up to my mouth before placing a soft kiss on it before placing it back on my leg a little further down than it was before

"I am fine Sparky. This is just the first time the two of us have been closed in together since we allowed our feeling to surface and the animal in me is reacting to how you smell."

I shut up, still keeping my eyes on the road ahead. I don't know what I was waiting for but the moment Sparky told me to pull over I did as she asked. We waited for the rest of the family to drive past before she turned to me placing her hands on either side of my face.

"I know this is hard Peter, trust me the animal in me is having the same desires. I just need time to get use to us. Before now the only person I had kissed with any type of intimacy was Edward and even then it was very chaste. Don't get me wrong you have no idea how many times in the last few weeks I have wanted to throw you on the floor and have my wicked way with you but I need to do this slowly. Please tell me you understand?"

I nodded my head while the animal in me was doing backwards somersaults in glee. Without thinking about what I was doing I leant forward and placed a quick kiss on her lips. I was all for going slow, but if the mind reader pansy so much as touches her, well let's say what I did to the Major would seem like child's play.

"Thanks honey, now we better get going or the others will think we are doing something we aren't."

I gave her one more kiss on the lips before pulling back on to the road. It didn't take us long to catch up with the others since they had stopped at a park a couple of miles down the road. The moment we got out my jeep there was a loud awe as all the Cullen children handed money over to the Doc.

"What? They believed that you two won't be joining us for a few more hours. Esme and I disagreed. Don't worry some of the money belongs to you."

I looked down to find my Sparky had her arms crossed over her chest and was glaring at her family before muttering something about being a bunch of perverts. Wrapping my arm round her shoulder I placed a small kiss on the top of her head before pulling her towards the group.

"Any reason we stopped here? We still have another five hours to go before we hit Salt Lake."

"Kate just called. She will be meeting us here in about half an hour and she isn't coming alone."

I knew that meant that the mind reader had picked up where she was going and chose to follow her. I also knew there wasn't much she could have done about it. Noticing a set of swings I dragged my Sparky over to them before pulling her into my lap. I needed her as near to me as possible at the moment and from the way she held onto my arms I wasn't the only one. We didn't say anything to each other as we counted down the minutes but then again we didn't need to.

I was the first person to hear them arrive and was a little worried when I only picked up on two sets of feet. I could tell the second my Sparky picked their arrival up because she tried hiding inside of me.

"It's okay Sparky, I have you. No matter what I will NOT let him come near you again. Remember your mine now."

I know I was sounding possessive but there was no way in hell I was going to let her be hurt by him again. A second later the Major and Rose moved to stand in front of us hiding us both from our guests eyes. I watched as the Doc and Mama Bear went and greeted Kate ignoring their eldest son before Emmett took her backpack off her.

"Hello Kate dear, I take it you didn't have to much time finding us?"

"Not at all. Though if I had known you were heading to Salt Lake City I would have stayed there."

"Yes, well this wasn't exactly a planned trip you see. The newest member of our family was getting a bit restless being locked up for so long."

Good ol' Doc managed to indicate that they had a new member of the family without actually saying who it was. I had to bury my head into Sparky's neck to hide the smirk that crossed my face as the mind reader made a whining sound.

"Hello Edward. Where is your mate?"

Wow Mama Bear was short and to the point and I would say a little pissed off but that couldn't be the case could it. I suddenly felt someone hitting my arm causing me to look up into Rose's eyes before she whispered

"Stop laughing would you. It's hard enough on the rest of us as it is. Now shut up."

I felt Sparky shaking as she tried to keep herself from laughing as the boy stood there sputtering as Mama Bear stood there glaring at him with her arms crossed as the Doc started to pick imaginary lint from his shirt.

"Well no. I left her waiting for me in a nearby hotel, I didn't know if she would be safe."

I felt myself roll my eyes as his eyes flickered towards mine and Sparky's hiding spot. It was the doc that answered him

"Of course she would be perfectly safe Edward. How dare you think otherwise? We are your family even if you don't treat as such."

Oh dear now he upset daddy as well.

"Children why don't you continue on with our trip while we have a word with Edward?"

I was trying to work out how we were going to get Sparky to the car with Edward seeing her but that all changed when Rose moved revelling us. Before anyone could blink there was a large crushing sound and the next thing I saw was the boy trying to untangle himself from a nearby tree as Sparky stood in front of me shaking her wings out.

For the first time ever she had managed to actually turn into a full dragon. Her skin looked like it was actually covered in different coloured scales. If I didn't know any better I would say there were pearls. Moving so I could stand next to her I noticed that she was now closer to my 6ft 10inches than when she was human. Looking down I noticed that a thin layer of fire danced over her hands. I reached out to touch the one closer to me, laughing as it danced across my finger tip. It was Jasper that brought me back to the rest of the world

"We are lucky that there were no humans around to see what just happened. Bells honey, can you change back? Or do you need some help?"

I suddenly span my Sparky round so I could look into her deep purple cat's eyes with worry.

"Tell me what you want from me?"

For what felt like years but I am sure was only a few seconds she just looked up at me before she reached up and cupped my face in one of her hands

"You're beautiful Peter. Scars and all. I am glad to be your mate."

Keeping her hand where it was she turned to look at Jasper who was grinning at us like a Chester cat.

"I can turn back without any help, but thank you for asking Jasper. Though I do believe that _the boy_ might require some help removing himself from the poor tree I threw him in. Though if he tries to come near me again I swear that he will be missing limbs."

Ignoring what was happening around me I couldn't help but let a small amount of my mating instinct to come out and started to stroke my mate covering her in my scent while at the same time making sure she wasn't hurt in anyway. Why this kicked in when it did I had no idea but I was happy that she allowed me to continue with it. I however kept an eye on Emmett who was currently walking around the tree smirking as he tried to work out how to get the boy out without actually ripping him in half. Though from the looks the other family members were throwing his way they were all up for it including Mama Bear.

A few seconds later a high pitched scream filled the air causing my Sparky to bury her head in my chest as I bent over her as Emmett tore him from the tree, removing one of his arms by accident. Well I thought it was by accident but the smile and sarcastic oops that came from Emmett told me otherwise.

"Okay enough. Emmett give me Edward's arm and then all of you can keep going towards Salt Lake City. Peter do you mind taking Jasper and Alice with you?"

I looked down at my Sparky who had turned back into her vampire form. She rolled her eyes before nodding her head.

"That's fine but I get the front seat and if either of you two make any unhelpful comments I am going to toast your asses. Got it?"

Alice nodded her head as Jasper sank his teeth into his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing as my Sparky flipped him the finger.

B POV

As much as I loved my siblings they could be pains in my backside at times. This was one of them. After flipping Jasper the bird I pulled out of my mates arms before carefully walking over to my parents avoiding the boy who was staring at me with lust filled eyes. How I managed to full in love with him I still didn't know. I now understood why Rose kept referring to him as a boy just after I changed and she was trying to help me remember my time as a human. After being with Peter and in his arms no one could make me tingle like he could, add the fact the boy had a mate despite leaving her behind somewhere.

I wrapped my arms around Carlisle waist before standing on my tip toes to kiss his check good bye. I loved my new parents more than anything and from the way his eyes twinkled Carlisle loved me the same way.

"We shouldn't be that far behind sweet heart. Stay with Peter and Jasper at all times they will keep an eye on you. I know that you don't need to feed as much as the rest of us but if you even feel a little bit hungry tell Peter at once."

I nodded my head trying very hard not to roll my eyes at his words. I knew he was only looking out for me because he loved me. Kissing his check one last time I span round before kissing Esme's before skipping over to my waiting mate ignoring the whimper that came from the boy.

"Okay I am ready to go honey. Let's get this party on the road after all you own me some fun that doesn't land up with someone being buried in a tree."

Standing on my tip toes so I could place my lips next to his ear

"And if you are a good boy, I might give you a free show. Did I tell you that Rose has taught me to lap dance?"

I watched with amusement as both him and Jasper both shivered one in pleasure the other by the look he shoot me Jasper was feeling the same thing must to his disgust.

"Okay let's get this show on the road before we gross Jasper out any more."

I started to walk away before I suddenly found myself being span round as Peter claimed my lips with his in a dominance kiss. The world around me fell away as he pushed his tongue into my mouth. I could feel my body betraying me as I pulled myself closer to his. I wanted him here and now consequences be damned.

I suddenly felt myself being pulled away from him as a loud growl filled the air. I found myself being wrapped up in Rose's arms as Jasper tried to stop Peter from destroying the boy.

"Peter enough. Take your mate and leave now. The rest of us will follow later after we have dealt with him. Trust me I will make him pay."

With one last hiss towards the boy I suddenly found myself being picked up and thrown over my shoulder by my still angry mate. After placing me carefully in my seat he buckled me in pulling the straps tight before throwing me a looking daring me to move. I lowered my eyes in a submissive gesture that the girls had been teaching me causing Peter to let out a low purr before kissing the side of my neck.

I didn't move from my position until we hit the edge of Salt Lake City. Raising my eyes I couldn't help but look at the beauty that surrounded the city. Driving through the city I couldn't help but notice how clean it actually looked compared to other major cities I had seen.

"The place we are staying is in the mountains that over looks the city. It's called Red Fern House. Carlisle has managed to by the whole sky resort out so we won't be interrupted too much. I am sorry about my behaviour earlier Sparky."

I moved my hand to rest back on his tight before giving it a light squeeze.

"You have nothing to be sorry about honey. It was _his_ fault. He shouldn't have touched me like he did especially during an interment moment."

He lift my hand to his mouth before placing a kiss on it just as my phone rang causing him to let out a low hiss before he could stop himself.

"Sorry Sparky. You better answer that."

I bite my lip in worry before finding my phone wedged down the side of the seat. How it got there I didn't know but this wasn't the time to question such things. Looking at the number I wasn't at all surprised to see it was Rose phoning me.

"Bella it looks like we are going to be a day behind you. Esme wants to meet the _boys _mate, but Carlisle needs to fix him up a bit first. Tell Peter that Jasper kept his promise about explaining the ins and outs of mating."

I turned to my now smiling mate who brought my hand up back to his mouth before placing yet another kiss on it before turning it round so he could lick my wrist causing me to let out a low moan.

"Okay I don't need to hear that down the phone. Alice asked me to pass on a message even though I wish I didn't have to."

I heard a scuffle on the end of the phone before my little Pixie sister's voice floated down the line

"Don't worry about anything Bells. Trust Peter he knows what he is doing."

With that said the next thing I knew my ear was filled with the sound of beeping. The bitch hanged up on me without saying good bye. I hated when she did that.

"What is it with vampires and having no manners on the phone? I mean is it really that hard to say Good Bye?"

"Sparky to a vampire the words Good Bye mean that they will never be seeing you again."

I nodded my head before turning to look out of the window while his few filtered through my head. It didn't take us long to make our way up the mountain and by the time we arrived at the house the moon was raising covering the area in a bright all most haunting light.

I allowed Peter to pull me from the car before he claimed my lips with his once more. I yet again found myself pushing myself closer to his body as I dug my hands into his hair holding him to me. I couldn't stop the moan that left my mouth as he ran his hands down my back before his hands stop resting on my ass.

Pulling back a little I couldn't stop my unnecessary breath from mingling with his as he whispered

"Please Sparky let me finally make you mine? I know we agreed to wait only this morning but after the incident this afternoon I need to know no one will try and take you from me again."

Without thought I found myself nodding my head before standing up enough to place my mouth near his ear

"Peter take me. Make me your."


End file.
